Kureno Sohma
- Past Design = }} |-| Anime = |kanji = 草摩 紅野 |romaji = Sōma Kureno |gender = Male |age = 26-27 |hair color = Auburn |eye color = Reddish-Brown |affiliation = Sohma Family |occupation = Assistant of the Head of the Sohma Family (formerly) |cursed year = Rooster |actual year = Rabbit |parents = Unnamed Parents |japanese = Susumu Chiba (Drama CD) |manga = Chapter 50 |anime = Episode 7 (Cameo) }} is one of the recurring characters of the Fruits Basket series. He is the former Rooster of the Chinese Zodiac whose curse had been broken when he was around Tohru Honda's age. Despite being freed, he said he missed being able to fly, as he usually transformed into a sparrow. Appearance Kureno appears to be smaller than Shigure so he might be around 5'8 -5'9. He has auburn hair and reddish-brown eyes. He is one year younger than Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame, but he is two years older than Ritsu. He bears a striking resemblance to Katsuya Honda. Personality Kureno is noted to be very much like Tohru: kind, polite, slightly scatterbrained at times, and cares more for others around him than for himself. Arisa describes him as the kind of person who can step in dog poo and not notice. When she is no longer able to see Kureno, she becomes very upset, and keeps thinking of him. History Early Life When the day of Ren was pregnant, he was woke up and crying. He, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame was young and saw dream, he and others crying around Ren Sohma who is carrying baby in her womb.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol , Chapter 98 He is one of the only four Sohmas who knew all along that Akito was a female. He also says that Ritsu had the same dream, but was "too young and didn't really understand". Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 20, Chapter 115 Curse Broken When Akito Sohma had found out that his curse had been broken, she kept Kureno confined in her house for most of his life, and at one point, had a sexual affair with him to keep him there and for him to want her as a woman and not just as God.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 17, Chapter 97 Story Overview Second Year Arc Arisa Uotani meets him in the convenience store she works at and is immediately attracted to him, and vice versa. Later, Arisa finds him while he's out, and the two go out to eat. Kureno tells her that he's content with his life, causing Arisa to lash out, shouting that his smiles should be happier. Kureno explains himself and almost kisses her. However, Kureno broke off their relationship. He explaining to Tohru that he'd made a promise to Akito to stay by her side. He tells Tohru that the four who knew were Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, and himself.Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 17, Chapter 98 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 17, Chapter 101 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 18, Chapter 104 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 18, Chapter 105 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 18, Chapter 106 Kureno is the one who releases Isuzu Sohma from the cat compound after her imprisonment. Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 19, Chapter 111 Fruits Basket Manga: Vol 20, Chapter 115 Third Year Arc After giving Akito some advice about her behavior, Akito stabs him angrily in the back, whereupon Kureno collapsed and was sent to the hospital. Arisa went to visit him there, and the two of them later moved out to live in the countryside together. Epilogue The Rooster of The Zodiac Kureno is cursed by the spirit of the Rooster. Whenever he is hugged by the opposite sex, or if his body goes through a great deal of stress, Kureno transforms into his Chinese Zodiac form. Like all the Cursed Sohmas, their respective animals are drawn to them, and in Kureno's case; roosters. The Rooster is the tenth of all zodiac animals. Kureno has auburn hair due to sharing a similar trait with his animal, the Rooster. In Chinese culture, Roosters are complex people who seem strong but, deep down, need validation from loved ones, which applies to Kureno rather well. It has been stated that Kureno, despite being the rooster or bird of the zodiac, transforms into a sparrow instead. Being able to transform into a sparrow enabled him to fly, this making him the only member to be able to have flown. However, as his curse was broken before the story started, his transformation and flying has never been shown. In a shown flashback, Kureno had been surrounded by a flock of birds before his curse was broken. When it broke, the flock of birds fled and flew away, leaving Kureno alone. Bird Kureno.jpg|Kureno's Zodiac form. He was the first of the cursed Sohmas to have his curse broken, speaking of his broken curse and how he felt "free, no longer in a bird cage" without the presence of the spirit. Fruits Basket Manga - Ch. 97 - Kureno & Tohru 2.jpg Fruits Basket Manga - Ch. 98 - Kureno & Akito.jpg Trivia *According to the official Fruits Basket Character Book: **Kureno doesn't wear white shirts (except when school uniforms used to require them). It's a color he feels an aversion to, and he avoids wearing it because he wants to blend in and not draw attention to himself. **Natsuki Takaya also mentions that she doesn't put Kureno in suits, because "it makes him look too much like Hatori". *According to Takaya, while he was still cursed, he did not like others to see his animal form, which was a sparrow instead of a Rooster.Fruits Basket Fan Book: Cat es:Kureno Sohma fr:Kureno Soma Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Sohma Family Category:Cursed Sohmas Category:Male